


Good Morning, Professor ♥

by capulette



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Jealous Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Kissing, Mentioned Linhardt von Hevring, Morning Sex, Older Woman/Younger Man, POV Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, POV My Unit | Byleth, Possessive Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capulette/pseuds/capulette
Summary: Dimitri wakes his Professor up. Ummm... that's it.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	Good Morning, Professor ♥

When Dimitri opens his eyes, he feels immensely content. He is on his side, holding Byleth, his body moulded against her back, and his face buried in her hair. Nuzzling it aside, he kisses her neck, where her wonderful scent is strongest. She sighs and shivers deliciously against him as he runs his hand along the curve of her side. Her body is especially sensitive and responsive in the morning. Dimitri loves waking up next to his Professor in the morning. He also really loves waking her up.

Her nightdress had ridden up during the night, so his hand settles on her naked hip. He is so hard and dying for her, but waking her up slowly means their sex will last for longer…

Dimitri pushes her top leg forward and up the bed, bending her knee gently, then traces his fingers back down to explore between her thighs. He rubs along her folds, pushing up rhythmically against her clit and the sexiest moan leaves his Professor’s throat. He forces down his near maddening arousal, focussing on making her feel good. He spreads her folds with each stroke, and wetness gushes out against his fingers.

‘Goddess, you are so perfect,’ he murmurs against her ear, nibbling on her earlobe. She whines, squirming against his hand, her eyelashes fluttering before her eyes open, blinking in the pale sunlight falling through the open curtains.

‘Dimitri…’ her voice is so sweet and sleepy, she turns her face back slightly and he captures her lips in a long kiss.

‘Good morning, Professor.’

‘Mmm, good morning… ooohhh my gosh, Dima, you are getting very good at that,’ Byleth moans, as he starts dipping his fingers in and out of her slowly, tantalisingly. He is extremely pleased with her praise. Latching his mouth onto her neck, licking, kissing, sucking gently, he continues to pump his fingers slowly in and out of her. She is whimpering loudly, arching her back against his bare chest. She gasps when her ass brushes the hard bulge in his pants and climaxes against his fingers.

Pulling them out of her quickly, he releases his cock, aligns himself and pushes up into her smoothly. She is so wet, she takes him all the way in straight away and he groans against her neck, she feels so fucking amazing. It always feels better than he imagines, even after they have been together so many times. She rides out her orgasm on his cock and immediately starts building up to another.

‘I love you, Dimitri,’ she whispers, with a bewitching smile that makes him so warm inside and even _more_ aroused, which shouldn’t even be possible.

‘I love you too.’ He grips the underside of her top thigh, raising it off the bed as he fucks her, and she cries out in pleasure, her body jerking as she climaxes and squirts on his cock. Dimitri grins into her hair, very satisfied with himself— he must be doing extra well today. His Professor is coming completely undone in his arms.

‘Let me… on top, please,’ Byleth gasps, barely managing to speak. Dimitri rolls over onto his back obediently, which makes her laugh fondly. She pulls his pants off properly and climbs on top. She kisses him deeply as she lowers herself onto him, making her sweet boy moan happily.

‘Did I make you feel good, Professor?’

‘You made me feel so incredible,’ she smiles, still kind of delirious from her orgasm, raising her arms and taking off her dress. Dimitri smiles beatifically, his hands immediately coming up to caress her breasts.

His head falls back on the pillow and he squeezes her breasts hard when she begins to rock her hips on his large, stiff cock. ‘Fuck, Professor—how do you feel so _heavenly_?’ he gasps. ‘I-I don’t ever want to give you up. I’m never going to let anyone else have you!’ He bucks his hips hard against her and she moans at the strangely pleasurable sensation, like his cock just pushed the lining of her stomach out of shape.

‘That will be just fine with me,’ she says breathlessly, and he raises his head back to look at her, an expression of such joy on his beautiful face. He still wears his emotions so openly on his face, it makes her chest clench tightly at seeing how happy she can make him, even with such simple words.

‘Do you really mean that, Professor??’

‘I do, Dimitri.’

‘You will really never be anyone else’s but mine? Only mine?’

‘Only yours… ahhh!!’

He is holding her up by her ass, fucking up into her so powerfully and wonderfully, she starts keening from pleasure. She is always amazed by how strong and athletic Dimitri is. She holds her thighs up for him, smiling cheekily before moving her hands to her calves and straightening her legs fully into the air, eliciting the most delicious moan from him. Seeing how his eyes grow adorably wide as he watches her makes her giggle.

Sex with Dimitri is so out of is this world, she thinks, watching his face watching _her_ with such wonder and love and exultation. ‘Don’t forget what you said,’ he gasps, his thrusts growing rougher and faster. He has made her build up so high, her orgasm is like nothing she has ever felt before. She wails with such abandon, that he laughs joyfully as his own orgasm hits him, and they soar into blinding ecstasy together.

When Dimitri’s lifts her off his cock, Byleth sees him watching his seed drip out of her with an expression of such lust, that she shivers.

‘I think… that… was the best orgasm I have ever had,’ she says breathlessly, when he lays her gently back down on the bed and rolls on top of her, kissing her slowly and passionately.

Dimitri’s expression transitions from surprise, to delight, and then to pride. Blushing, he lowers his head to rest on her chest, the fingers of his left hand rolling her nipple between them. ‘That makes me happier than you know,’ he admits shyly. ‘I want to make you feel so good, you will never want anyone else but me…’

‘I think you might already have achieved that, Dimitri,’ she smiles at his openness, kissing the crown of his head.

He raises his head to look at her, kissing the nipple he isn’t playing with. ‘That isn’t good enough. I want to _definitely_ achieve it. I never want you to doubt it!’ Darkness briefly flashes in his eyes and he says, ‘I’ll kill anyone who touches you except me.’

‘Dima, you don’t have to think like that,’ Byleth feels suddenly cold in the pit of her stomach. ‘I won’t betray your trust like that.’

‘I-I… It feels so hard to trust that you will just be happy with me.’ His eyes are sad as he crawls back up to trace her lips with his fingers and kiss her. ‘It is hard to believe that I deserve such happiness… that such happiness could even exist.’ Dimitri kisses her so hard, he bruises her lips. ‘But I will try. I will make you happy, Professor, I promise. For you, I would spend the rest of my life making sure you were so happy, you couldn’t even think of anyone else.’

Byleth holds him, running her fingers through his hair while he flutters kisses over her face and neck and breasts.

Soon it is time for him to return to his room, so they can each prepare for class. He dresses and as she walks him to the door, he pulls her tightly to him and gives her a tender and loving kiss, his blue eyes alight with happiness. All traces of darkness have disappeared as swiftly as they came. Then he slips out quickly and heads back to the top floor dormitories with his long, quick strides.

Byleth sighs and shuts the door, going to her mirror and wincing slightly at the bite mark on her neck and her purpling lips. She will have to stop by Linhardt’s room on the way to the dining hall, so he can heal her. Her clothes and stockings should conceal the marks on her waist, hips and thighs.

But it is all too easy to forget the worry when she thinks of his delightful smiles, eager affection and the thrill of his intense desire for her. She might be addicted to Dimitri, she thinks, remembering the feeling of his sculpted chest and his strong arms around her. Her legs are still weak from pleasure, and she collapses lazily back into bed, burying her face in the pillow and breathing in the scent of him.

Byleth really loves waking up with Dimitri in the morning.

。.:☆*:･


End file.
